


【EC】秋天，内裤以及持枪者（上）

by Summerx



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles性格偏差有原因, Dirty Talk, M/M, 世界观微妙, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerx/pseuds/Summerx
Summary: （借号发文）简介：关于一个通常意义上的秋天，一条被风刮走的男士内裤，以及精准作案的，各种意义上的嚣张持枪者。Lof其他作品：http://massacrezhu.lofter.com/post/1cc13763_ef1005e1





	【EC】秋天，内裤以及持枪者（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 没有车。但是比较涩情。

（上）

　　十月二十一日，晚11:35，一个人影突然地从犀角大楼三层的第二个窗口跃出，他的薄款风衣扬起一个弧度。人影落在地上骨碌碌翻滚两下，爬起来跌跌撞撞地走了两步，然后飞快地在人行道上奔跑起来。

　　紧随其后的是霹雳般的枪响，三个黑色大衣的男人从大楼门口追了出来，目标自然是逃窜的穿着褐色风衣的男人，他犯了事。

　　今晚的风有点大，人又是逆着风跑的，速度不比平时，但若有旁观者，也能感受到追的和逃的几个人速度奇快，像是又带起了一阵风。

　　皮鞋跟摩擦水泥地面的感觉越来越明显，男人气喘吁吁，躲闪着那些恐吓性质的子弹，他空出一只手检查自己那把手枪的弹匣，只有一发了，尽管他之前开枪时早已经计算到这个数字。

　　他潜近会议室去，本来是想放倒门口的保镖，结果被发现了只好开了枪。他对着门外的保镖一人一枪，进门后对着等待中的目标之一，本城毒枭，尼克•霍金斯，开了两枪，还有两颗本来是留给今晚的主要目标的，但他竟然不在——男人意识到中了计，被包围后对着外面赶来的枪手随机开了一枪，跳窗逃走，共计五发。

　　男人回过头去，看见又多出两个黑衣人在追他，他们的身材看上去相当孔武有力，而自己因为跳楼脑袋受了点伤，体力已经越来越不行了，距离在缩短，形势危机，再这样下去他就要壮烈牺牲了。

　　英勇的查尔斯•弗朗西斯•泽维尔探长，生于一九五〇年六月十一日，死于一九七八年十月二十一日——尽管牺牲时他已经被停职了——但他为公民安全事业所做出的奉献，以及……总之他永垂不朽——

　　绝对不行！他必须要活着回去，他唯一的亲人——好吧，其实她是被领养的——他妹妹临产了，他怎么能在这个时候死在大街上！

　　想到这泽维尔总算跑到这条街道的尽头，在拐角处转了个弯，跑进一条黑黢黢的巷子里，想着在那暂时躲藏一下，当你逃不掉的时候，躲起来总是会有用的。

　　就在这时，他被什么东西绊倒了。他感觉到自己的鞋尖被什么东西勾了一下——他妈的那玩意还有弹性，然后他的惯性让他的上身前倾，把他放倒在地，顿时他脑子天旋地转，不知所措。

　　泽维尔晃晃脑袋，从污浊的地面爬起来，听见踢踏踢踏的脚步声在靠近。他伸手把那有弹性的恶毒玩意拿起来，发现那居然是一条内裤！——一条男士内裤，平角，尺码还他妈的挺大——但是就是这玩意害得他要在今天去世？！

　　“这也太操蛋了！”泽维尔压着声音愤愤说道。

　　泽维尔把那条内裤厌恶地丢开，朝巷子安放的那个暗绿色垃圾桶走去，虽然有些恶心，但他只能躲进这空荡荡巷子的垃圾桶里。他察觉到了自己的膝盖已经扭伤，又暗暗骂了一次那条内裤的主人。

　　他翻开垃圾桶的盖子，不幸的是，发现里面居然被塞得满满的，还散发出一种腐败的恶臭。他抽了一下鼻子，犹豫了一秒，还是决定要往里面挤一挤。

　　就当泽维尔探长要尴尬地爬进垃圾桶里时，巷子口忽然出现了缓慢而有节奏的脚步声，以及一个高大的灰色人影。探长吓了一跳，急忙把手放在腰后藏着的枪上：“是谁？”

　　来人身着灰色的大衣，大衣带子系了个对称的结，搁在腰间，脑袋上戴了顶黑色的细绒帽子，看不清脸。他用很低的声调询问：“你在里面有事情吗？我想进巷子里找样东西。”

　　“你能来这里来找什么东西？”泽维尔下意识问道。

　　“呃……一条内裤，它大概被风刮到这附近了。”男人移动脚步走近来，泽维尔的手没敢从枪上移下来。

　　“原来那该死的家伙就是你！”泽维尔狠狠跺了一脚在地上，就当这脚是踩在这男人的脸上了。

　　“发生了什么？！”男人不知所云，走到查尔斯身边，发现了那条内裤，“果然在这里。”

　　借着箱子里昏黄的灯光，泽维尔这下才看清楚了男人的相貌，胡子看得出来刚刮过，皮肤不算太光滑但干净，双眼皮像刀刻出来般深，眉骨高耸，年龄约摸三十五岁上下，总觉得有点眼熟。

　　也许是来自自己见过的某一模糊的影像？还是他长得有点像哪个公众人物？但这都不重要，眼下最要紧的是，当下正是被追杀的时候，他还没隐藏好，就被陌生人发现了。

　　如何处理这个乱局？顿时，机灵的探长大人心生一计，那绝对比挤进垃圾桶要好多了。“我是查尔斯•泽维尔探长，我需要你的配合，”泽维尔拉住拾起内裤起身的男人，“我在执行任务，但现在碰到些麻烦。”

　　“噢？”男人露出疑惑的表情，把内裤塞进大衣口袋里，“有什么需要我帮忙的？请讲。”

　　急促的脚步声已经逼近，泽维尔冷汗直冒，尽管他不想拉无关平民下火坑，但是他不得不这么做。若是放他走，没准他就会在那些人枪口的威胁下说出自己的躲藏地，现在只有这个恶心人的办法了——

　　“假装操我，现在就把我压在墙上。”

　　没等男人微微张开的嘴唇要说什么，泽维尔就脱掉了风衣把它丢进垃圾桶，然后大胆地把男人拉进自己，贴着胸脯，靠在有涂鸦的墙壁上，“假装亲我但是，用你的脑袋挡住我。”他咽了一口急速分泌的唾液，对自己说出的这些话有些紧张。

　　男人没有按他说的那样来：“我不能这样做——”

　　他知道自己的要求有点过分，但生死攸关。泽维尔快急死了，他一字一顿但又快速地道：“听着，伙计，要不是你的内裤把我绊倒了，我现在没准早就逃脱了，你得负责，知道吗？没人想关注两个同性恋在巷子里亲热的！”

　　“我不——”

　　一把枪抵在男人的小腹上。

　　“宝贝，拜托你按我说的做。”

　　男人不发一言，阴暗里茶褐色眼睛直勾勾地凝视着泽维尔，好像来了兴趣，“你无法证明你是警察，我会怀疑你是精神病，”他笑意吟吟，低下头用亲热的姿势掩盖住查尔斯的脸，“有强迫别人进行性行为的倾向。”

　　“乖乖听话，伙计，一个小忙，”他的膝盖在隐隐作痛，见男人总算乖巧懂事就把枪重新塞回腰后，他本不该拿枪对着平民的，“我被停职了……这案子不简单。”

　　“原来如此，”男人把帽子取下来飞到一边，他也听到了急匆匆的脚步声，“有人追杀你？”

　　脚步声近了，泽维尔伸出胳膊勾住男人的脖子，将他拉进了些，“是的，但我中了埋伏，”他在男人耳边回答道，“他们靠近了吗？”

　　男人顿了顿说道：“呃……越来越近了。为了像模像样，也许你该把腿缠到我身上来。”

　　泽维尔轻轻笑了一下，“我摸爬滚打，太脏了。你这件衣服不便宜吧？”

　　“近一千美刀，”男人的语气颇有些显摆，“但是你可以弄脏它，我不会责备你。”

　　泽维尔听后有些疑惑，为什么一个有钱人会在深夜出现，目的还是捡被风刮跑的内裤？但他没空继续想下去了。他嗅了嗅男人身上男士香水的气味，混合着香皂，还看见了男人风衣下的西装领子。“你要去赴宴吗？”他把没有受伤的那条腿悄悄缠上男人的臀部，“可现在很晚了。”

　　那个男人没有马上回答，因为有人过来了。他们挨得更近，查尔斯移动他的脸把它藏的更深，另一只手摸上男人的腰部，像是一对真正的炮友正火急火燎想干起来，“偏过头来，”查尔斯胳膊微微用力，把他的后脑勺对准巷口，他们这样会看上去像是在深吻，“好极了。”

　　一个黑色大衣的持枪者发现了他们，来人止住脚步，有些怀疑地盯着他们他们，可能准备走过来确认二人的身份，他移动脚步，查尔斯心下一惊，急忙凑上去吻住了男人，“抱歉。”他小声嘟囔一句，便切换角度将这个看上去的深吻实践了。

　　为了活命！别管太多了！查尔斯皱着眉头亲吻对方，品嗜着他嘴里某种漱口水的残余味道，男人意识到了他的担忧，可能也是为了自己的安全，于是积极配合着将他的表演，“操我，亲爱的！”他用中等响度的声音叫给持枪者听，假装没有注意到他的存在。

　　这句下流话显然让他感到尴尬了，当然，他也犹豫了。这个求操的，婊子一样的人不可能是刚刚杀掉他们老大的凶手，但他不能完全排除这个可能。黑衣男人握紧了枪，还是决定临时叫停这对炮友，如果不是，至少要问问他们有没有看见那个人。

　　“你们两个——”

　　查尔斯哆嗦一下，为什么这家伙要这么敬业！？没有办法，探长大人豁出尊严，开始解自己的皮带，“我们不得不更羞耻一点。”他说完，皮带连着裤子便一起掉了下去，枪被大腿抵住，缓慢滑下去，掩盖了声音。裤子像千层饼一层层耷拉在脚上，查尔斯蹬掉鞋子，用脚把裤子踢开了些，然后扯开了男人腰上那个结，把手伸进了风衣里。

　　“我开始后悔了，警官。”男人嘀咕着，紧接着却从嘴里蹦出一句：“你他妈的真是个小婊子！”他放任自己的皮带半松开，但有意让风衣遮住自己的西装，泽维尔没让他的裤子落下去，算是保住他的脸面。

　　好吧，现在完全就是一对热火朝天的炮友不顾一切想来一炮的模样了，查尔斯无法想象如果对方还不走，他们俩个是不是就得来真的了，那样的话，比起被陌生人莫名其妙插进来，他宁愿挤在垃圾箱里。

　　黑衣男人尴尬地咽了一口口水，别过脸，好像总算准备离开了，他最后瞧了一眼和男人忘情接吻的查尔斯，往前继续自己的追杀任务了。

　　等到再也听不清那逐渐消失的脚步，泽维尔探长总算送了一口气。他把光溜溜的腿和胳膊从男人身上撤下来，男人也随着他的动作不再紧贴着他。秋天的寒风已经开始有些刺骨，他不由得打了一个寒颤。

　　“多亏了你的配合，兄弟。”查尔斯吐出一口热气，准备弯身去把裤子穿起来，可当他还没来得及做出这个动作，意料之外的事情就发生了。

　　“不用谢，宝贝，现在该听我的了。”

　　查尔斯一动不敢动。

　　因为冰凉的枪口正抵在他的小腹上。

　　“我操！你到底是什么人？”

　　“你可以猜一猜。毕竟关于你的身份，也并不是那么简单，泽维尔。”

　　对于这一突如其来的事件，查尔斯•泽维尔探长感到震惊至极，他还没反应过来——难道他知道了自己的真实身份？但不可能吧！于是他假装被吓到，颤颤巍巍地吐词：“别开玩笑了，伙计，我是警察……而你，深夜正装出行，非常富有，随身带枪，你是大人物的小白脸，还是Mr.Gooddick？”

　　“为什么我觉得你这两个猜测都是一个意思？”男人的枪口没有丝毫动摇，他的嘴角上扬，仿佛对今后发生的事情统统信心百倍，“今晚的洽谈看来是告吹了，大人，我猜你已经杀了霍金斯。”

　　探长的手微微颤抖起来，寒风之中他有了一个最恐怖的答案：“艾瑞克•兰谢尔？你是‘白王’……艾瑞克•兰谢尔！？”

　　“要不是内裤被风刮走，导致我不得不重新找一条，拖延了一会时间，”即使是犯罪帝国棋盘上的老大之一，统领着本国势力最大的黑帮，兄弟会的老大，兰谢尔先生说出这件事时也有些难为情，“也许我已经死在你枪下了，但那样的话，你也逃不掉。”

　　“我会躲进垃圾桶。”查尔斯紧张地辩解。

　　“杀掉我可不只是几个保镖的事情了，”男人用枪推着查尔斯往巷子尽头的铁丝网上退，“你根本跑不到这里来，我怀疑你是来送死的。”

　　“那现在你要杀了我吗？”查尔斯真是后悔脱掉裤子，把枪也给落地上去了，他都能想象到自己现在滑稽的模样，上半身是白领，下半身是猥亵狂。好在艾瑞克离他近，既看不到他的下半身的样子，也给自己一些机会反击。

　　“霍金斯不过是个贩毒的，事情要败露来找我帮忙，不值一提，”男人语气轻薄，“他早就没有任何用处，反倒是你，泽维尔，你比较有意思。”

　　“那你要怎么样？！杀了我对你没有好处，除非你是单纯想满足你杀人的欲望！”查尔斯握紧拳头，被逼着往后退，最后背靠着那一格格的冰凉铁丝网，终是无路可逃。

　　男人的枪仍然对着他，但他把枪移开了些，不再接触他的身体：“今天晚上原定的计划全因你取消了，我现在该做什么好？但我总不能就放你走……”

　　“我要操你，在这。”

　　他用念商业合同的不带一丝感情的语气平稳地说出这句话，仿佛只是在长长的会议桌尽头合上合同书，总结一句“以上就是所有的要点”——尽管，这句话太无激情，不像真话。

　　“他妈的！你是认真的吗？！”查尔斯吼出声。

　　“乖乖听话，你说过的，”男人用枪托不轻不重地击打了一下查尔斯的侧颈，他吃痛跌在地上，眼睛的余光里正对着男人的下体，“现在，为我口交。如果我不满意的话，我就开枪。”

　　“你他妈——”

　　“两把枪，选一个。”

　　持枪者扣住扳机的手指有些收拢，好像真的就要扣下去了似的。查尔斯心里苦不堪言，他没想到上帝会如此玩弄他的感情，刚逃离了狼洞，就掉入了虎穴。他今天真是倒了大霉了。

　　“好吧，我会做任何事，除了去死。”

　　查尔斯•泽维尔在求生欲和尊严问题之间折中了一下：“之后你必须放我走。”他坚信暂时的认输并不代表以后的失败，他总要要扳回来。于公于私，他都不会放过艾瑞克•兰谢尔的。

　　“这得看你表现，亲爱的……”他延长着语气的结尾，“亲爱的泽维尔探长——或者称呼你‘光照会计划’的代号‘X教授’的特别警察。”

——TBC——


End file.
